Love, Actually
by Typewriterman
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots concerning the everyday lives of the characters.  Leaning more towards the manga than the anime [May involve mature stuff later on]
1. An arm and a leg

Part 1: An arm and a leg

--

His heart fluttered when they were together. Not in a girly way, by all means, no, it was definitely in a manly way…whatever _that _meant…

Putting the aspect of masculinity aside for a moment, his body always felt warm when he saw her face; her maturing demeanor.

They've been friends for years, so it wasn't really that alien a feeling for him. It was however, beginning to focus and tense with every meeting they made, every dangerous excursion she stumbled into. He'd traveled all over the state of Amestris because of the military, but more because of his personal mission.

Somewhere along the lines, someone told him "Life is too short"…he didn't like the saying too much, but at the same time, he couldn't deny the truth of this simple statement…whether or not the "S" word was in there, anyway.

On one hand, every passing day meant more distance placed between them and the Philosopher's Stone, but on the other hand, every passing day meant…less of her…

No, that wasn't it…he wasn't sappy like his cat obsessed brother, or any of those fruitcakes that were part of Mustang's crew…

It was merely a practical relationship, really. She had given him a leg to stand on, to continue on their quest, and an arm to carry his burden, one that meant a relatively normal life for him and his younger brother. But whenever she was in trouble, with his two legs he could run to her side, and with his arm he could protect her…

Crap…why did his mind keep leaning to those kinds of thoughts…?

'What kinds of thoughts?'

There…that was better…but did she think the same way? She_ is_ a girl, you know? They're always reading fairy tales and dreaming to be a princess who would be saved by their knight in shining armor…

Crap…not again…

He was probably flustered…yeah, considering he's seen his life flash before his eyes more times than he could count by now, why wouldn't he keep thinking about his future?

It could be frustration…yeah, he tried to play god, and his punishment cost him his arm, and almost his brother…they could never have a normal life now, well, _he _kind of could…no…Al doesn't deserve his punishment…to be denied the things he could feel, what others could feel…

"OW!!!" The intense jolt sent a shock of pain through his arm, and he nearly bit his tongue from surprise. "Warn me when you're connecting that, woman!!"

She simply answered with her wrench…try to guess who won the argument…

His heart fluttered from the recent pain in his arm and head, as the "feeling" returned to his nerves, and he checked the operation of his mechanical arm. She cleared her throat a little; a subtle warning as she prepped the automail leg to be connected as well.

At least he wouldn't be caught off guard by the feeling, this time, as the familiar "click and stick" of the prosthetic was now more of a "whiz and buzz". '_One toe, two toe, three toe…'_ he said to himself, moving each piece to test its mobility.

Winry and Ed had been friends for years; she was his mechanic, who provided him with freedom of movement and the use of two arms. No, she gave him more than that…something that money could never buy, and could never have any equivalent in terms of alchemy…

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

Just a drabble somewhat concerning my recent love life...might continue this with other pairings, so yeah...

**_...legalities..._**

All characters mentioned are property of Hiromu Arakawa...seriously...


	2. They aren't so bad

Inferred maturity content warning...although subtle at best, it's better to be safer than sorry...

* * *

It was also a bit absurd, this goal of his.

"Alright, now turn a bit to the side…"

Still, despite the absurdity, it was just one of the many quirks of the man she loved.

"Hmmmm…I guess I need to hem that a little more…hold still for a second…"

He was intelligent, ambitious, calculating, resourceful and fiercely determined. But most of all, he was caring to his subordinates. There was not a day or time she could remember, that he didn't take them into account in his plans.

"Let me see the other side, this time…"

And yet, there were still other sides of him. A side that was best left hidden, a side she'd try to tame whenever they go out in public, you know, in case there were other women around. And then there was this side, whenever they were alone, just the two of them.

Well, in a way it _was_ this side…technically…

"Now turn and face opposite of me…"

This was a side that showed little by little when everything was intense, but almost very rare when things were calm. It wasn't until just the two of them were alone that it sometimes reared its cute little head out to show her, that no matter how flirtatious he could be, despite what professional standards had to be in place between them…he cared for her on a level that others only dreamed about...

"Ow…" she winced at the slight and sudden prick, but his firm hand held her by the waist and gently in place. Her hazel-amber eyes glanced downwards at the pulsing feeling on her thigh, and the dark haired man responsible with the sewing needle in hand. She could feel a slight throb in her inner thigh, where the wound was made, distinctly in time with her heart beat.

The familiar feel of his hand pressed softly against her smooth milky skin, as he inspected the sudden wound. She felt something press against her leg even more; his lips pursed gently against the needle-made wound, sending her endorphin levels to skyrocket.

_"Maybe…miniskirts aren't _so _bad…"_ Riza sighed out.

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

Alright! Second coupling in place! Sweet...


End file.
